Take a Hike/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Take a Hike. Note: All images are put in order. Episode File:Happycampers.png|Look at those happy campers. I'm sure they'll all be fine. Lumpy_Scoutmaster.png|Not so sure now. Hearthat.png|"Hear that?" 1331078059_216.png|Everyone's arrived at the camping ground. Goventureoff.png|The campers venture off unsupervised. Shavingwillbefun.png|Lumpy gets to his business. Happy_Tree_Friends_-_Take_a_Hike_part_1_0001.jpg|Under normal circumstances, Flaky would be more nervous to enter the woods alone. Flakyseessomething.png|Something catches her attention. hike 1.jpg|Flaky sees an eagle chick. hike 2.jpg|Sniffles trying to kindle a bonfire. Greentent.png|Toothy in the process of pitching a tent. hike 3.jpg|He's bound to hurt himself using that ax. Eagle Chick.jpg|Baby eagle. TAH1.png|"I'll get you back to your home..." TAH2.png|"...and conquer my fear of heights at the same time." TAH3.png|All better. TAH4.png|Yay. TAH5.png|Gasp! TAH6.png|The eaglet before its demise. 5_320_517116.jpg|Flaky is nervously trying to hide the evidence. Eagle Front.jpg|I think she's upset. hike 4.jpg|Flaky before death. Eagle Profile.jpg|Eagle attack! hqdefault19.jpg|Toothy tautens the snake. snakebite.jpg|Don't use snakes as ropes, kids. Lumpyshaving.png|Lumpy shaving. hike 5.jpg|"Hey there, gorgeous." Canteenwater.png|I'd save that water if I were you. Heardtoothyscream.png|Lumpy hears Toothy screaming. Ignoring.png|But he ignores it. Heardtoothyscreamagain.png|Hearing it a second time, he decides he may as well see the problem. Comingtohelp.png|Lumpy rushes to Toothy's aid. Snifflesblowing.jpg|Take a deep breath... Blowing.png|...and blow. Fireburns.png|Fire fights back. hike 6.jpg|"It Burns!!" Poortoothysarm.png|Poor Toothy's arm. Pus.png|Bubbling pus. OMGyourarm.png|Help has arrived. Offmodel.png|A brief "derpier than usual" moment by Lumpy. Suckitout.png|I think this requires a straw. Spititout.png|At least he didn't drink it. Whendidcuddlesgethere.png|Camper safety tip: Do not stand next to someone as they spit venom out of their mouth. Asianeyes.png|Cuddles before his injury. hike 7.jpg|"My Eyes!" Whotohelp.png|The snake-bitten Toothy, and the snake venom in Cuddles' eyes. Snifflesburninghead.png|And now a roasted Sniffles. hqdefault20.jpg|Lumpy realizes Sniffles is in trouble. Youreonyourown.png|"Sorry, you guys are on your own." Firechase.png|Being set aflame, or having Lumpy try and save you. Which is worse? Snifflesishot.png|Sniffles is hot, literally. Tothelake.png|To the lake! Preparetodunk.png|3, 2, 1... Extinguised.png|...dunk! Fireputout.png|You can stop now. Moredunking.png|Okay then. Fisharoundarock.png|Of all the places Sniffles could get his head dunked in. hike 8.jpg|Sniffles' injury. Braindead.png|There goes Sniffles' smarts. hike 9.jpg|Everything is okay! Fliesbuzzingaroundthem.png|Is it? Timetofindahospital.png|Time to go find a hospital. Nuttunia.png|Nutty and Petunia tag along. Campdesert.png|The desert. hike 10.jpg|Still haven't reached the hospital. Itshot.png|"So hot... So thirsty..." Emptycanteen.png|What a surprise. The canteen's empty. Canteenspider.png|I bet that spider drank all the water. Nutty and Petunia.png|"You think we should have went with another scout leader?" Kissmenutty.png|"Kiss me, Nutty." Seeswater.png|A thirsty Petunia sees water. Dontdrinkthat.png|Don't drink that. Ewwyoudrankit.png|Eww, you drank it! hike 11.jpg|"I think I'm going to throw up. Oh no, too late! *Blaaaarrrrgh!*" petuniasick.png|You think she'd know better. Then again, she was desperate. armoff.png|Toothy (temporarily) loses an arm. So_boredddddd.png|Nutty might have to settle with eating that arm. Whats_this_stuff.png|But he is about to get a sweet surprise. Honeyonhead.png|Something lands on his head. Tastinghoney.png|And it tastes good. Lookabove.png|He looks up. Hive.png|It's a beehive. Stillnohospitalinsight.png|Lumpy continues dragging off the scouts. Lumpyseessomething.png|Then he sees something. Birdy.png|Lumpy abandons his campers to tend to a baby bird (and possibly be attacked by its mother). hike 12.jpg|Nutty's the new Winnie-the-Pooh. Moarhoney.png|Somehow he didn't get stung by any of the bees. He must be part honey badger. Honeyonface.png|"Honey in my face!" Death: Two Bees Blindfatty.png|Nutty blindly looks for something to wipe his face clean. Furtear.png|Something to wipe off that honey. hike 13.jpg|Lumpy looking at Flaky's corpse. Flakyasanest.png|Creepiest nest I've ever seen. Death: Flaky Deadflaky.png|"Gah!" Sawabear.png|Nutty saw the Grizzly Bear! Angrygrizzly.png|And it's angry! Nuttyidea.png|Nutty gets an idea. furpatch.png|"There. Nobody will notice." Furpatch2.png|Nevermind. 246375_10150215516127277_246773072276_49601_1485_n.jpg|"Uhh..." nervous shrug.png|"I can explain." Clawswipe.png|The bear claws Nutty. Comingapart.png|Nutty falls apart. hike 14.jpg|Nutty before death. Nuttyhead.png|He just couldn't stay a''head'' with the group. Death: Nutty halfnutt.png|"That's odd..." Thebeariscoming.png|Lumpy sees the bear and runs. Grizzly_Bear.jpg|The bear gives chase. Campersflee.png|Lumpy continues to flee. Grizzlypursues.png|The grizzly is hot on his tail. DUH.png|Toothy's hand is recovered................. Oh. Atthebridge.png|Only one way out now (or is there?) Bear.png|The grizzly's still coming. bridge.png|Hurry Lumpy! Runningonthebridge.png|Sniffles' eyes are starting to open. Friction.png|What happens when you rub a stick against something? Frictionfire.png|You make fire. Burningscouts.png|The situation keeps getting worse for them. Ohnofire.png|"Oh no, fire!" Everyonefalling.png|That's the problem with old, rickety bridges. Chin_rock.png|Toothy bashes his head against a rock. Petuniahitagainstrocks.png|Petunia sharing a similar fate. Death: Petunia Cuddleshitagainstrocks.png|Cuddles too. Fallingtotheirdoom.png|The scouts falling to their demise. hike 15.jpg|Toothy's death. Death: Toothy hike 16.jpg|Cuddles' death. Death: Cuddles hike 17.jpg|Sniffles' death. Death: Sniffles Halfofnutty.png|At least we still got you, Nutty's lower half. Halfofnuttycrushed.png|Me and my big mouth. Tarzan Lumpy.png|Lumpy tries to save himself. Plummet.png|That rope might be a bit too long. Plummet2.png|Lumpy plummets. Thatdidntwork.png|Not the best landing. Spitouttooth.png|His teeth didn't take it so well. Plankinback.png|Now they're just being mean. hike 18.jpg|"At least I survived..." Troubleisntoveryet.png|Not if Flippy's cousin has anything to say about it. Returnofthegrizzly.png|The bear picks up Lumpy. Bodyslam.png|At least it didn't toss him off the cliff. angrybear.png|It can't say anything so it resorts to roaring. Brutalizedlumpy.png|Actually, it would've been better if he was just thrown off the cliff. Bearattack.png|The bear mauling Lumpy to death. hike 19.jpg|Dead Lumpy. Death: Lumpy File:Anotherbridge.png|Is it really that strange that a non-anthropomorphic bear was smart enough to use that other bridge? Flakynestfallen.png|The Flaky nest falls off the tree. Eagletfallen.png|Along with the chick. File:Flakynest.png|It comes to show that only the toughest or cutest creatures have what it takes to survive. Cutelittlechick.png|The eaglet plays with what it thinks is a worm. Miscellaneous Flaky flakes.png|Flaky nervously walking, as seen in this episode Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG